A New Life By the Hands of Fate
by xHappyButton
Summary: Ron's dad is in a car crash and doesn't live to tell the tale.What happens to Ron, his mother, Hana and Rufus?Will Kim and Ron's Relationship struggle when Ron has to step up and fill his dad's shoes? Please R&R!
1. The Wreck

Second KP fan fiction! 

I hope you guys like please review if you want a second longer chapter!!!!(excuse the many exclimation marks I'm very dramatic) 

diclaimer: even though I've seen every episode at least 3 times i still don't own Kim Possible

* * *

"Man KP that was so easy!" Ron excailmed xas they walked down the sidewalk towards Kim's house. "And it's all thanks to Rufus." Rufus sat prodly on Ron's shoulder." Sorry we left you in Greece little buddy.Hows about a treat?" 

"I think he'll be okay Ron." Kim did feel a little guilty about leaving him with Camille Leon's hairless cat Debutant. 

They walked up Kim's driveway and went in the house. The phone rang just as walked in. Kim picked it up." Hello?" all Kim heard was crying on the other end."Hello?" Kim tried agian, this time she got an answer. 

"Oh Kim I'm so glad its you! This is Jean Stoppable. Ron needs to come home right now." 

"Is every thing okay Mrs. Stoppable?" Kim was a little worried already. She'd never know Jean to cry like this not even at her brother inlaws wedding. 

" Gene was on his way to pick up Hana from day care when a drunk driver hit the front of his car. He's in ICU right now and I'm on my way to go get Hana befor going to the hospital. I need you and Ronald to go and see about him." 

"Were on it Mrs. Stoppable." 

"Hurry Kim." 

"We will." 

Ron Paced the floor as he waited for Kim to get off the phone. He could tell it was his mother, who never called Kim's house unless it was an emeergency, and the anxity in Kim 

voice didn't help. He glanced from Kim to the phone and back at the floor every few seconds. 

Kim didn't know how to tell Ron but she had to right away."Ron." he stopped and looked into her eyes. The power of his gaze made her lower her eyes to the floor. "We've got to go to the hospital." 

"Why Kim whats wronge?" Ron's heart clenched with fear of who they would be going to see. 

"Ron your Dad was in a car acciden. He's in ICU right now." Ron's knees fel weak and he fell to the floor. He knew he was crying but his attention was focuse on the redhead's arms that were wrapped around him.He wrapped his arms around her too and they sat thier for a long minute. 

"C'mon Kim, Dad's waiting for me." He looked up into her emerald green eyes."wiating for us." he corrected.Kim helped him up and they got into Kim's purple car and sped to the hospital. 


	2. Visiting and mournfull tears

Chapter 2!!! sorry it took me so long our microsoft word was havin issues (it does actually happen)

Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I did have my friend proof read it and i did spell check a million times so it should be reader friendly!!! On with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim, Ron, Rufus or any other characters...yet

* * *

"Were looking for Eugene Stoppable." Kim said as they ran to the reception desk at Middleton hospital. 

"Hello Kim." the woman said with a pleasant smile. "You said you were looking for Eugene Stoppable?"

"Yes he's in ICU."

"That's 2nd floor room 618." she barley had time to say 618 before Kim and Ron took off for the stairs.

Ron was at the top first. He was going so fast he passed room 618 and had to double back. That's my running back. Kim thought.

Ron burst through the door. "Dad!" Gene Stoppable was lying on a generic hospital bed with an air mask. Ives and tubes went from Gene to several beeping machines. Their was a nurse in the room checking on him.

"Shh. May I ask your names and relation to the patient?" The young nurse asked them.

"I'm Ron Stoppable, this is Kim Possible. He's my father and she's my girlfriend." Ron replied.

"I'm sorry only blood relatives are aloud in the room until Mr. Stoppable's condition changes." The nurses' sentence hung in the air for a few seconds. She didn't say if he would get better or worse.

"KP…"

Ron you stay I'll go outside and wait. You need a few minutes alone with him anyway." Kim and the nurse left the room. Ron pulled a chair up to the side of bed and took hold of the older Stoppable's hand.

"Rufus…" the naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket. "Why don't you go and keep Kim company?" Rufus nodded his head and gave Ron a check hug before scampering out of the room. "Dad?" he looked at his dad's hand. It was extremely white and cold like ice. He remembered holding this same hand as a young boy of five on his first day of pre-school. The day of his Bar mitzvah when his dad gave him a thumbs up with this hand. How when Ron had manliness issues his dad had thought up that speech and all those tips and Ron didn't even listen. He remembered how this man lying in the bed had tried so hard to be Ron's hero that he volunteered at the fire department, joined the rescue team and wore a cape. "Dad please don't go." Ron felt hot tears once again flowing down his face. "Please."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed as she came through the door. Ron jumped up and hugged her. After a few minutes he drew back.

"Mom where's Han?

"She's in the waiting area with Kim. I didn't want her to see Gene like this." They stepped over to where Ron's dad lay. He didn't want to tell his mother but Ron knew his father was dying.


	3. So Now What?

I'm sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter first our Microsoft was down then our Internet. I've also had a good bit of homework to do recently.Well anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review!!! XD

Disclaimer: Even though I wished I owned Kim Possible and the gang I don't Disney does.

Kim was holding Ron as he wept on her shoulder. Two men piled fresh soil on a new mahogany casket. Normally she would have told him to stop being such a baby but this seemed to be harder for him than anything that had ever happened to him even harder than the whole Erik fiasco. He'd gone from having his father to himself, to sharing him with a little sister and now he didn't have a dad at all. "It's okay Ron.We'll make it through this. Shh." he lifted his head off her shoulder, his eyes glittered with a fire Kim had rarely seen.

"What do you mean 'we'll make it through this? I'm the one whose fatherless! You still have your perfect little life. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family of geniuses. You're the captain of the cheer leading squad and you save the world on a day to day basis. If you're so perfect how come you couldn't save my dad Kim!? Huh? Why?"Ron fell to his hands and knees exhausted from his crying and then his ranting.

Kim stood their shocked at what he had just said. How could he say a thing like that I couldn't stop something like that even with Wade's help and my life is far from…Kim looked down to where Ron had fallen. She could hear his sniffles and he was mumbling something. She dropped down beside him. "Ron."

"I'm sorry KP. I know you can't do anything now. It just hurts so much." Kim put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up. She dared to look in his eyes and saw pain. It was the same pain that she'd seen only months before.

"I know Ronnie. I might not have the experience but I do know that it hurts." She looked in his chocolate brown eyes again searching for what to say next. "This hurt me a lot to Ron. Our families are the last people I thought would get hurt but it happens. Ron we can do this. We can do it because I love you and I know that you love me." Ron looked back down and not because he was hiding tears.

"Kim…I need to take care of my mother and Hana before I think of anything else. My mom thinks we should move back to New York where her family is."

"Ron you're not breaking up with me are you?" Now it was Kim's turn to cry. She knew now more than ever that she truly loved Ron. She didn't want him to go but she couldn't be selfish. If Ron needed to break up with her so be it but even that knowledge wouldn't dull her pain.

"No Kim! I would never do that." Ron sudden outburst made her jump involuntarily. Ron's heart felt like someone was seeing how small they could cut it. "I told her I'd take double shift at Smarty Mart and let her use my Nacos Royalty money whenever she needed but she said that my grades didn't need to suffer anymore than they already do and that the Narcs money was for college. Like I'll even get into a college. Kim I love you too. I love you so much that I long to be by your side every second of the day. Twenty-four seven. I need to be with you but right now my family needs me just as much if not more." He gave her his lopsided grin through a new wave of emotion. "This isn't goodbye KP this is just see you later." Ron got up and started to leave.

"Wait Ron." He turned around his face twisted. Kim got up slowly and walked over to him. He put her arms around him and pulled herself into his embrace. After a minute she pulled back and gave him a slow, deep kiss. When they finally pulled away Kim just had one last thing to say. "Ronald Dean Stoppable no matter how long you're gone. No matter which road you take I'll always be there for you. I'll be waiting for you until the end of the Earth." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek than let go of him. She turned around that way she wouldn't have to watch him go because even though he said this wasn't goodbye there was still a sense of finality in the air.

Ron turned a walked away. Into an unsure future of twists and turns but he knew one thing as he cranked the motor on his old scooter. One day he would come back to be with his only love.


End file.
